


sarcasm and bullets

by Craig77



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Sarcasm, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craig77/pseuds/Craig77
Summary: The life of a gun slinging bounty hunter can be crazy especially if you are a half elf and half Quanri with a mechanical arm.in a world with all sorts of strange places and different levels of technology the life of a bounty hunter is a dangerous but rewarding job if you can survive.





	sarcasm and bullets

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is confused by the technology.its basically fantasy tech so advanced yet steampunkish

The town of Valentine is the most active town in new Hanover due to the fact the town had almost everything a traveller or resident could want from a general store stocked with goods or a hotel to rest and take a bath. The town also had a train station which allowed wider access to the town meaning the town thrived more but as is the case in most towns the bar is one of the favourites of most and is where many spend their time. On this day however a certain person was visiting the bar and she was one of the more interesting customers the woman in question was nearly 7 foot tall and had greyish skin with small curled horns. At first glance you may think she is a small Quanri with her height and tough looking build however look closer and you will notice her face and ears have a more softer eleven appearance and her eyes were almost purple in colour.

This strange woman is known as Alexandra Clarke and a skilled gunslinger and bounty hunter and is also a sarcastic asshole who cant stop flirting with a lot of woman she meets. Wearing a tank top with a black leather jacket over it plus her black hat with some colourful feathers as decoration. She stands out for more than one reason. Perhaps the most obvious being one of her arms is metal. the arm is clearly advanced with it being as functional as a normal arm and the fact that most of the inner mechanisms are covered by the dark frame with only a few gears and joints being visible. now Valentine is a diverse town with all sorts of races from humans elves, orcs, khajiit and many but with her appearance and clothing and the gun belt with two holsters with fancy revolvers in them also drew some attention.

"Ya know bull you have some damn fine whisky mate" Alexandra's district rough northern accent really came through with each word as the bartender simply known as iron bull rolled his eyes. now the bull was a hulking Quanri with massive horns and looked like he belonged in a war party rather than running a bar. He had gotten used to Alex's quirks and mannerisms and had learned it was best to simply roll with it and the fact she was a good customer helped. "So do i need to warn my employees of tonight's clean up or is tonight one of your rare calm nights" His deep voice holding a sarcastic tone to it. "Don't worry bull just hear for a quick drink i swear" she said flashing a cheeky grin. "sure last time you said that you ended up having a fight with that orc war chief and broke 3 tables and 5 stools one of which you smashed over his head...plus the blood stains didn't help either" Alex rolled her eyes. "oh come on there wasn't that much blood" Bull simply gave her an unamused look "well there wasn't until you kicked his face while it was against a wall. There's a reason the back wall got painted red some of the stains are still there" "ok sooo maybe I got a little carried away but he deserved it! he insulted my guns" she said with an annoyed look while bull just sighed. "Anyway I'm tracking a target so i cant stay too long. got hired by some posh twat who apparently got scammed so he hired me to hunt down the thief" she finished up her drink before sighing " doesn't help the thief's a wood elf and apparently fled into the forests outside town to his hideout so that's gonna be a pain in the ass" As bull and alex were talking a group of 7 had rode into town and everyone near by could tell they were news from their tough appearance and the weapons they carried plus the way the walked through town almost daring anyone to stop them. This group were simply known as the talons and were enforcers for a powerful Argonian called Skeara Xerseus who was the owner of a powerful company. He was in almost every industry from mining to oil. he was known for being a complete bastard and the talons allowed to be that from many places. The group walked into the bar making sure to spread out to block the exits. this of course caught everyone's attention including Alexs and bulls the latter staring them down with a displeased look while Alex simply looked bored. The leader of the group a elf with two daggers on his belt and a seemly resting bitch face looked at Alex before speaking "Come with us now" he spat out Alex simply looked the group over before speaking" Oh piss off"


End file.
